


爱在黄昏日落时

by iRatt



Series: “爱在三部曲” [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, how much you love him, memories remind you
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRatt/pseuds/iRatt
Summary: 这是他第二次在东京和Harry一起见证过的黄昏日落。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: “爱在三部曲” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	爱在黄昏日落时

——

低矮拥挤的建筑物、往来匆匆的人群、吵杂的主干道、错综复杂的交通线和杂乱的电线，Louis与这个东方国家的一切都显得格格不入。他说不准自己究竟为了什么而来。他向他的团队抱怨：他对伦敦太过熟悉，他需要点新鲜的刺激，也不在乎究竟有多少人信了他的说辞，总而言之，他在无人阻挠的情况下，以寻求灵感的藉口抵达东京。

在某个人的描述里，这个东方之地具有非凡魅力——对方爱日本、爱安静的听众们举着的亮光、爱那些结束过后的欢呼和夏天的晚霞。相比而言，他对这个国家缺乏过分的热情，带有一点保守，不热衷于走出自己的舒适区。精致小巧的小巷里吹出来的风仍是热的，让人误以为自己回到了过去。他站在落叶铺成的小道旁从背包里拿出他的相机，对面的墙壁上画满了涂鸦——早年能看到的大片空白已被新型的艺术填满，当然，通过合法途径。这是为数不多的能让Louis回想起故国的地方，他记得他曾把“液体蛋糕”图案拍下来发送给了他的妈妈，在短信里他的妈妈告诉他：她也想他。

Louis沉闷地哼了一声。有两个触发球正好击中了他心里的悲伤盒子，他能感受到自己正在把那些破碎的残片拼凑在一起——比起那时候的自己来说，这个盒子已经足够小了，很难有机会让球再次精准命中。他拍下两张照片后，尽可能保持低调地入住到涂鸦墙隔壁的酒店，再次来到小而窄的套房。

房间格局基本相同，连电视遥控器的摆放似乎都与当时一致。他熟练地拧开床头柜上摆放着的免费饮用水。那些组合巡演期间跟Harry发生多次亲密接触的片段在这间狭小的套房里不真实地存在着：打闹、追逐、拥抱和亲吻。像重回X音素的楼梯间，在特定的场景与封闭的空间里，产生了无法轻易就此结束的情感链接。

Louis决定在秋日找回夏季消散的回忆。

——

2015年的日本傍晚，Louis误判了气温，或者说他故意穿上那件宽大的套头衫。他特意偏过头感受灰色兜帽的气味，这闻起来像Harry用过的洗发露，以及他所说的西普调的味道。那些苔藓、柑橘之类的东西，总会让Louis想起了每个在被褥里钻出来的早晨。

Louis从便利店里运用肢体语言和零碎的肯定词买了两包烟。他刚准备拆开烟盒——这是日本——噢老天，他按捺住烟瘾，小跑找到离他们约定地点最近的抽烟区。

团队允许他们停留在日本的时间并不多。但考虑到时差的因素，他们获得了一次少有的短暂的休息机会。而Harry想在东京转一圈。正如你所想，Louis答应了，但保险起见，他们得先分头行动。所以此刻，他套着他的帽子，点燃了嘴里的烟。

抽烟区里烟雾缭绕，其中的人们顾不上刺鼻的二手烟，一边低头查看邮件一边有空抽上两口，仿佛永远有事催促着他们前进，而转瞬即逝的吞与吐才是休憩。Louis一手夹着烟，另一手在滑动屏幕，再次确认时间和地点无误。

时间显示十点过八分，Louis不耐烦地往特制推盘上抖动烟灰，这似乎是当年颁奖礼的重演，他再次打开手机给Harry发短信。从鼻腔流出的烟慌乱地拍打在屏幕上：你在哪？他问，顺带添加了许多大写字母。或许他被粉丝发现了，这个休息日计划完美泡汤；或许他的手机掉进公共厕所里了，正在想法子把它捞出来，希望日本的高级厕所能贴心地应对这种突发状况；再比如，他被拐跑了，被当地人、狂热粉丝或者犯罪分子，天知道有多少人惦记着他。光是这么想想，Louis就能为此抽多一盒香烟，他也会因此而折寿：Harry知道自己快死了吗？

Louis很认真地思考这些问题，眼睛一直盯着他的屏幕，以免错过了重要的短信。

“嗨，你好，能帮我拍张照吗？”有个人戳了戳他的肩膀，Louis不知道抽烟区里还能有这样无聊的人，他想都没想就拨开对方的手，甚至连眼皮都没抬一下，回答：“我现在有紧急情况，抱歉没时间帮助你。”

“拜托了，帅哥，帮我和电线杆合影。”

Louis抬头，迅速把烟碾灭在托盘，推了把面前的人，说：“你最好给我一个合理的迟到理由。”很明显，他脸上写满了“感谢上苍你可算来了”的安心。

Harry从身后拿出一朵玫瑰，递给Louis，“因为这个。”又来了，那个得意的小酒窝，“街边花店里的小女孩不懂英文。”

Louis曾告诉过Harry三十二次让他不要再送这些老套又俗气的礼物，Harry仍给他买了三十三次的玫瑰花，而Louis照旧收了三十三次玫瑰。这次也不例外。

他佯装怒火未消，不情不愿地收下了这朵日本玫瑰，凑近闻了闻，“理由足够合理。”他说，“或者下一次你可以给我点别的。”

今年的Louis在下午四点，身着短袖，佩戴墨镜，在同样的抽烟区里夹着一根烟，查看没有短信的手机。他把手机放进运动裤的口袋，手里多了一朵在便利店买来的纸做玫瑰。

——

比起宿醉，Harry更后悔那些愚蠢的照片和短信。更丢人的是Louis没有回复，甚至连一个问号都不舍得给他：这让Harry感觉自己像个失败的脱口秀谐星，而场下的观众对他的冷笑话毫无反应。该死，他用指节顶了顶自己的太阳穴。他应该从那些流传在网上的宿醉照片里吸取点经验教训，或者更新自己的观念——Louis不再会回复，很可能他根本不在乎。

Harry点开他的手机相册，打算把那些糟糕的证据全部删除。他在床上翻了个身，把下巴抵在床垫上，双手自然垂落点击他的手机。他有的是时间把他存过的照片都翻看一遍，再决定什么应该删除而什么还能保留。

这几年他很少留下印记，有些时候他觉得对照相根本不感兴趣。这个照相的习惯似乎跟着Louis一样偶尔出现在他的生活中，只要Harry的内心不挂念他们甚至可以一年都消失在他的岁月里。因此，他很快就能把时间轴往前挪几年，比如2015年。

回顾他在组合的期间，他很少能拥有真正意义上的休息日，从制作专辑到宣传再到巡演，最后又是同样的循环。他现在倒说不准自己时时刻刻都能待在Louis身边是否还会是件好事。他忘记当年日本街道的模样，一切都很模糊的，唯有Louis是清晰的。他错误地身穿一件套头衫，那件衣服依旧在Harry现在的背包里，在夏天晌午的烈日下，他拉高他的衣袖，嘴里说着他要剪断它们之类的。

他滑到下一张照片。露出来一截的饮料瓶子是Harry在便利店里随便选的，印有桃子的卡通图案，他以为味道会很不错，而事实上这个味道糟透了，桃子和奶昔的组合不伦不类，还有奇怪的颗粒感。呕。一如既往地，他把没喝完的饮料瓶塞进Louis的手里，而对方照旧接受。“如果你下次能谨慎点，或许能把我们都救了。”Louis说，最后皱着眉头把这瓶新奇的玩意一饮而尽，打了个嗝。说实话，他到日本之后再也没碰过便利店里的饮品。

而另一张是不整齐的床铺，Harry不知道为什么这张照片会突然出现在这里，也不清楚自己拍下一张事后照的理由。他将图片放大，露出来的手臂纹有一只鹿。是的，Louis，他趴着睡熟了。Harry换个姿势躺在床上，他能感受到那张照片的热量，活生生地把他拖回到当天晚上，耳鬓厮磨是热的，纠缠萦绕是热的，好像这个狭窄的房间里就能燃尽所有的隐晦，把他们之间的心意明目张胆地告诉彼此。

最后一张那是唯一的城市夜景，星辰下的建筑，亮眼的霓虹灯，若隐若现的海风，闪烁的交通信号灯，而Louis就身处于这熙熙攘攘的行人中，考虑着他们前进的方向，希望到达抵达台场海滨公园前不会迷路。他记得他们最终在那座迷你的自由女神复制像下接吻，享受平静的海和凉爽的海风刮过他们的发间，彩虹桥的灯光照亮Louis的眼睛，吸引他坠入其中，他的手搂着Louis的脖子，以身体覆盖对方，那些热烈与冲动淹没了他，情感余韵留给他永远无法弥补的窟窿。Harry长长地叹了口气，他陷入了无休止的回忆中，追逐着爱丽丝的兔先生，纵使他对自己进行理智的修正，可情感的余震仍让他意识到了什么。

——

五点三十七分，日光逐渐减少，在缥缈的云间留下它离开的痕迹，作为繁忙交通线上唯一静止的人，Louis驻在原地，仰着头看楼宇间的天空。下一秒他被十字路口上的人群挤开，有些狼狈地站在一个角落，每个人都有目的唯独Louis没有，随后他觉得随波逐流去到陌生的地方也是一个不错的想法，他照做了。

五点五十六分，他闲逛到一座未知名的公园。你可以看到石子路的尽头，一直到儿童游乐园那边，一个人都没有。斜阳继续在路的尽头缓慢落下，正好停留在儿童城堡的中间，形成一道分界线。Louis打算跟随孩子们的爽朗笑声走到游乐场后返回到他的酒店。

“小心点，别掉下来了。”身材高挺的男人扶着小女孩坐上秋千，用熟悉的柴郡口音说，“要是你受伤了，你的妈妈会踢我的屁股。”他绕到女孩身后，把秋千往自己的方向拉，女孩用蹩脚的英语叫道：“再高，再高点！”对方温柔拒绝了女孩的请求，达到一定高度后松开了手。

Louis确定那是Harry 他妈的 Styles，站在他眼前，没有像躲避瘟疫般地躲着他，专心致志地陪着那个小女孩玩荡秋千。Louis有些迟疑，他没决定好要不要打个招呼，即使他来日本的目的就是为了Harry。他能感觉到自己内心的跳动，一下又一下，他甚至无法攥紧手里的纸玫瑰，不受控制地抖动，上帝的手拽过他的内脏，那些东西在他的皮肤下翻腾倒海，一直挥之不去。

“Arry……”他试图叫出来，却发现是无声的。他还没准备好，此时他意识到躲在不起眼的角落里偷看他才是最好的选择——那个夏天过去了就一切消散，对方的电影，自己的评委，最终会走上不同的路，去做不同的事情，渐行渐远。Louis从未知道自己会这样担心过，至少在伦敦的那段时间里他疯狂想着他。

六点零八分，天空只剩最后一抹斜晖。这是他第二次在东京和Harry一起见证过的黄昏日落。某一部分的他已经破碎不堪，害怕掺杂愤怒，但同时又抱有希望。要是这次仍然叫不出来，那么就允许自己离开。他心想。

“Harry……”

“走吧，我得把你送回去……”

双方对视，Louis敢说Harry跟他一样惊讶。Harry松开了女孩的手，看着Louis，那不是毫无礼貌地盯着，而是非常专注地看，好像Louis在下一秒会跟着那道余晖一起消失在世界尽头。“好久不见，好像真的过了挺久的了。”他试图给自己尴尬的问好做出解释。

“我们什么时候走？”女孩问Harry，“那是你的好朋友吗？”这时Harry才反应过来，告诉她：“是的，是的……”他又看向Louis，对着他说：“来，我们先把你送回家。”他重新牵起女孩的手，“我得先送她回家。”Harry似乎很镇定，呼吸也很平稳。

“那就先送她回家。”Louis向Harry迈进了一步。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望有评论qwq


End file.
